(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water-spraying bat having a water storage cylinder and a pushing-piston, and in particular, a rotatable water-spraying bat with a secured mounting between the water storage cylinder and the pushing-piston.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,281,642 discloses a hollow rod body being made to form a water-sprayer, and the sprayer can be of any shapes to enhance and to provide funs in a game using this rod body. The drawback of the rod body is that when a player swings the rod, the external cylinder will dislocate from the body of the rod, which endangers the players.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a rotatable water-spraying bat which mitigates the above drawback.